


【宁厂】百鬼绘卷

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【宁厂】百鬼绘卷

虎老威风在，可惜不顶用。

大抵天不怕地不怕的小年轻脑后都天生反骨，他们直愣愣铁憨憨地往那一戳就有一股荒生野长不要命的劲头，暗巷曾经的无冕之王初见便评价高振宁这兔崽子高大凶恶一脸倔相，早晚要干出点让人血溅五步的大坏事来。

最后一语成谶。

果然也是那人老练又残忍地一击致命，把奄奄一息的战利品拖回窝里慢慢享用，只是当时连赛文老祖本人都没有想过，这个战利品就是自己罢了——可见生活着实是精彩过所有戏剧的。

灵平路和波谲云诡的暗巷藕断丝连，也称的上局势风云变幻莫测，谁都没反应过来的时候姜承録那个疯子就突然出了手咬住不撒口，猝不及防之下高振宁居然还来得及打了个配合，把这顶多少人心心念念的明珠王冠扣到了手里。

愿赌服输，谁在乎高天亮嫉妒的眼睛发红。

一代枭雄凄惨收场，是蒙眼狂欢的普罗大众最爱的弑神戏码。

明凯垂着眼睛，分不清下巴滴落的是汗是泪还是来不及吞咽的口涎，白炽灯把地下停车场室打的亮如白昼，细瘦的手腕子上扣着精钢的铐，反的光都透着冷气。

太亮了，看不清那人的表情——其实看清也没什么用，在此之前他们不过是点头之交，还不足以揭穿客气疏离表皮下肮脏龌龊的肚肠。

曾经的无冕之王早习惯了后辈们窥伺试探的眼神，仰慕的桀骜的野心勃勃的，想抓住他想拥有他想剖开吃掉他，可他来者不拒兼收并蓄，依然稳稳地坐在朝圣者的尸骨堆成的王座上。

但同样的，他也早对被优秀的后来者踩断脖颈有着不那么美妙的预期，只是唯独没有想到的是，这一天来的如此快也如此有失体面。

高振宁并不是他的信众之一，更年轻的新神只是对这传奇里突然陨落的一页有些残忍的好奇——小孩子似的，抓到手里折辱玩弄一番，无趣了再丢掉。

让这崽子给我上刑，简直是黑色幽默，他想着。

电流击穿肉体扰动神经，触摸着最深刻敏感的知觉，比起尖锐的疼痛，更可怕的是深入骨髄的无力和失控感，他筋挛颤抖的肢体垂着，像某类破败的遗迹。

汗水或是泪水把视线糊的蒙蒙胧胧，俘虏疲惫地支起脖子，细幼鲜红的舌尖舔舔几无血色的唇，快闭上的眼睛里盛满不死不休的挑衅，从皮带的束缚里挣出一根中指。

小逼玩意儿，看这个。

下一秒意识再度变得空白，剧痛之下强撑的姿态端方犹为可笑，那样子是极难看极狼狈的，又滑稽又可怜，他从抽搐中平复下来，倦怠至极地垂下头。

腿间一片湿黏，电击把人的全部感知神经搞坏了，性器反常地充血，精液失禁一样漏出来，和汗水混在一起冷却，凉的人脊背发麻，只有眼泪滴上去是热的。

他哭了，明凯其实是很爱哭的。

那人却像是终于找到了什么稀奇的好东西一样，兴奋地眯起眼睛把人从椅子的束缚里蓐起来掼在地上，扯开肢体揉搓他柔软的肚皮和颈项：“你哭了？你也会哭吗？”

会，当然会，怎么不会，可怜人浑身的肌肉松软无力，细瘦的脚腕子被人架在臂弯里抬高，双腿大敞无从阻挠地被侵犯，皮肉黏膜的感官清晰无比地反馈着强暴的过程，钝化了的痛楚撕扯着仅剩的一点羞耻心，他侧过头，再掩饰不住地呜咽出声。

胜者有处置战利品的自由，不管曾经的赛文老祖把多少后辈按死在青萍未起之时，鲜衣怒马光华万丈，此时也不过在肮脏的地下室作了新王的囚徒，甚至分不清高振宁是刻意羞辱还是真心好奇，咬着他的耳朵问他：“你已经废了，明凯，你自己说啊，他们喜欢你什么呀？”

不知道，我不知道。

他混乱地摇着头，额角细碎的黑发被冷汗沾湿，嘴唇的颜色是病态的嫣红，惨呼声哽在喉咙口，被侵犯者残忍地撞碎，指节使不上力气地抠划着对方厚实的脊背，那看起来几乎像一个拥抱。

里边一点温情也没有，可怜人甚至一边浑身发热一边冷的颤抖，他被对方整个人锢住还妄想着能挣脱，思维像飞鸟晃晃悠悠地飞出天际，身体却早已在地底习惯了虐待和性侵，可悲地在强奸里兴奋起来，勃起的阴茎被晃地拍击着自己的小腹，垂坠下澄清透明的黏液。

好淫乱好变态的身体啊。

已经毁了。

鼻腔里哼出的声音柔软而骚媚，像个年纪轻轻就被骗上床搞大肚子的可怜女人，在新生蓬勃的年轻男人身下雌伏，由心欢喜着被对方填满玩弄搞坏，奸的一肚子都是精，从里到外透着拥有者的气味。

而他自己已经毁了，全身上下在默默地腐败溃烂，最终和枯叶一起归于尘埃。

满身狼籍的受害者被丢在不见天日的地下，垂着眼睛，里面燃着玉石俱焚的火。


End file.
